In hand guns having a revolving cylinder, ammunition of a designated caliber is used, however, different manufacturers produced shells of a like caliber but often of different lengths, having rims in the cap end of the casing of varying diameter. The ejecting mechanism for removing spent casings and for maintaining the cartridges in the cylinder in the proper position relative to the firing pin, is usually designed by the manufacturer for a single gun. The need for a gun that will accommodate all ammunition of the same caliber is apparent. It is the object of this invention to provide for such a gun.